


皇后喜爱的花束

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 1913年庆祝罗曼诺夫王朝统治300周年的时候基尔伯特在夜晚拜访了伊万。他穿着一条当下时髦流行的裙子。





	皇后喜爱的花束

**Author's Note:**

> “皇后喜爱的花束”是香水红色莫斯科的旧称

伊万刚从庆祝罗曼诺夫王朝统治三百周年的宴会上回到自己的房间，一天不间断的社交简直抽走了他浑身的精力，伊万解开衣领之后扑进柔软的床垫上面，他还没有洗澡，也没有换自己的睡衣，可是他是这么困，好像下一秒就能抱着枕头睡过去。他在床铺之间挣扎了一会儿，在去洗澡换睡衣和直接这么拥抱着汗水睡去之间来回纠结，最终还是拿出一件干净的睡袍进了浴室。伊万的疲惫在热水中被治愈了不少，肩膀没有刚刚那么酸痛，他躺在浴缸中把玩一只木雕的小鸭子，是基尔伯特随手做的手工产品，那鸭子身上多数是刻坏的痕迹，斑斑驳驳的，也没有上过漆，甚至还只是个半成品，基尔伯特还没来得及完成就不得不回德国去。伊万想念起他们的上一次见面，还是阿列克谢诞生的时候，基尔伯特得了空跑来圣彼得堡找伊万，结果他们俩原本的计划全部泡汤，不得不待在宫殿里等待小王储的诞生。基尔伯特就是在那时要给自己找点乐子才重新开始做手工，这个鸭子也是那时候随着阿列克谢一起诞下的。

伊万给基尔伯特私下里寄了邀请函，希望他能同一起出席今天的宴会，尽管他知道现在的时局不容许自己或者对方拥有更多的私情。他没有等到普鲁士人，伊万有些失落，心里还是十分期待基尔伯特的到来，现在他只能继续自己一人度过这几天的假期。伊万擦干自己的身体，换上他舒适的睡袍，快步走向床边。他在床沿坐了会儿，挑选着自己想要读的书，又想起早上的报纸还没有看，一时间不知道选择哪样比较好，他翻了翻床头的读物，感受到现在并没有多大的心思在深入阅读上面，便起身去沙发上拿了报纸才上了床。他略微浏览了一下，便有些犯困，刚刚的沐浴让他一直紧绷的神经久违地放松下来，伊万有一阵子没有睡好觉，之前有一系列大大小小的事情，尼古拉二世的扩张加上各地的反对与罢工、日本战事的失利，还有越来越紧张的欧洲局势，把伊万搞得心神不宁，他总觉得事态已经到了一个顶点，一个非常不好的顶峰，他也就紧绷着，时时刻刻关注着即将要发生的事情。不过现在他希望能睡个好觉，起码这几日假期的时候，他不想天天泡在政务之中，这个短暂的三日假期对他来说真的很重要。或许可以去偷偷去柏林看看基尔伯特，不知道他在做什么，伊万一边合上报纸一边思考着，但是他不知道有没有前去柏林的必要，毕竟只有三天，或许时间太短了一些，况且德国理论上与自己是对立的国家。

就当他放下报纸的时候，伊万的耳朵快速地捕捉到了窗边传来的异常的声音，他警觉地瞄了一眼窗外，但是夜色已经笼罩了整个国家，并不能看清东西，于是他下了床，小心翼翼地走到窗边的柜子旁。他从抽屉里拿出他的左轮手枪，再慢慢靠近窗户，想要一探究竟。到底是谁这么大胆，竟敢妄想闯进他的房间里来，伊万狂怒地在心里骂守卫的疏忽与不力，心里又担忧起是否是一个准备刺杀沙皇的刺客。不过很快他就平静下来，专注地等待未知“客人”的到来。

伊万躲在阴影处，尽量不让自己的行踪暴露出来，窗框开始有些动静了，像是有人在试图撬开他的窗户，伊万一个箭步冲到窗边，却惊讶地一把扔掉了自己的手枪。基尔伯特的脸贴着玻璃，他朝伊万挥挥手，示意他赶快把窗户打开好放他进来，伊万连忙拉开了窗户锁，见到了他刚刚还在思念的人。

基尔伯特的穿着十分诡异，不是他平时的衣服，光线过于昏暗，伊万并不能很好看清，他就要去开灯，被基尔伯特制止了。伊万好奇地看看他，就着月光终于能够看清楚眼前人的打扮。那是一条裙子，伊万往后退了一步想要确认自己的眼前并没有出现幻觉，上身是深蓝色的夏纱材质，圆领无袖，下半身则是浅蓝的丝绸垂坠下来，落在基尔伯特的脚边，他甚至还穿了一双女式的鞋子，小巧的根部稳稳当当地停在伊万房间的木头地板上面。伊万有些抓不住自己的呼吸，他来回在基尔伯特的胸口和大腿之间扫视，听到对方为了引起他注意而发出的清喉咙的声音之后才把视线移到他的脸上。

“哇……你还戴了发带？”伊万眨眨眼，他知道自己控制不住他的笑容，可能看起来会有点变态，但是拜托，基尔伯特现在穿着现下最流行的女装，大晚上地突然出现在他的房间，这怎么让他能够控制自己？那是一条简单却高级的发带，和裙子同色系的丝绸与缀着小颗碎钻的纱交织在一起，在正中间放着一枚华美的珍珠，闪着贝母的光泽。基尔伯特的头发离他们上次见面要长了一些，可能最近没有时间去理发，但是正好可以从发带一旁落出些碎发，让他的面部线条稍微柔和了一点。

基尔伯特咬咬嘴唇不开口说话，天哪这简直太耻辱了，况且这又不是他想穿的，好吧有那么一点点，他很想伊万，他们有一阵子没见面了，加上自从组建同盟国之后他就被大大限制了出行，而他偶尔想搞一点特殊的纪念。他提起一点裙子的下摆，他不喜欢拖地的感觉，也不太喜欢穿着这么不便的鞋子，自己的会时常绊倒自己，伊丽莎白头一次拿给他这套衣服试穿的时候他摔了好几次之后才掌握走路的技巧，他也终于体会到了女性的艰难。走路不能迈开太大的步子，他只能拎着裙子挪向伊万，这鞋子快要把他折腾疯了，他怀疑自己的脚后跟马上就要被磨出水泡。伊万大笑了起来，惹得基尔伯特更加羞愤，索性手一松，动作就变得粗鲁，脱下一只鞋就朝伊万扔过去，却被他躲开，砸到了沙发的软垫上面。基尔伯特走也不是站也不是，失去了一只鞋跟的支撑之后他有些不知道如何行走，只能踮起脚尖来维持平衡，伊万便走过来扶他在床边坐下，帮他脱掉了另外一只鞋子。

“你怎么穿成这样？”伊万没有马上放开基尔伯特，他顺着对方苍白劲瘦的脚踝一路摸到他的脚背，却又像是不需要知道答案似的一手握住他的脚踝亲吻起脚尖。基尔伯特害羞地想抽回自己的脚，但是伊万手腕用了力，不让他就这样收回去。

“嘶……我和伊丽莎白打了个赌。”基尔伯特微微弓起脚背来享受着伊万对他的亲吻，他用脚尖挑了挑他的下巴，好让伊万抬头注视着他的眼睛。

“哦？你们赌了什么？”伊万撩起基尔伯特的裙摆往大腿深处摸去，但他依旧看着对方的眼睛，用纯真至极的眼神诱惑着床上的这位投怀送抱的“美人”。

“没什么，就是赌你看到我这样穿以后会不会把你的三天假期统统浪费在床上。”基尔伯特抱住伊万的头笑着看他，伊万从他的笑容和眼神里看到了一分笃定，他便很感兴趣，问起基尔伯特是压的哪一注。他附在对方耳边低声且缓慢地吐字，又轻轻舔咬着基尔伯特敏感的耳后，接着慢慢移动到他的脖子。伊万已经倾身过来，基尔伯特仍旧笑着，他默许着伊万的嘴唇来到他的后颈，一个平时很少让人触碰的地方，伊万就用牙齿小心地啄咬着裸露在空气中的一小块肌肤。

“当然是……哎……我说你不会，你要勤勉地工作，才不会浪费你的假期。”基尔伯特微微低头，让自己的脖子更往伊万嘴里送，做出一个顺从的姿态，口中吐出的话却不是如此，“如果我没有在后天出现在柏林，我可就要输好大一笔钱。”

伊万听后并没有再接下去，他贴在基尔伯特的后颈吃吃笑起来，这个人如何能够笃定自己会放过这么一块到嘴边的肉？基尔伯特是要展示他对自己的掌控吗？哦普鲁士太天真了，太太太天真了，他没看出来是俄罗斯一直在纵容他吗？但是伊万又爱死基尔伯特这样，怪异又自信，好像所有事都能在他的掌控之中。他松开了基尔伯特，垂下眼看大片的白色肌肤因为刚刚的亲近已经染上一层薄粉，基尔伯特的锁骨被这条裙子的设计展露得清清楚楚，伊万就用指甲划过基尔伯特的脖子，往胸口游去。

“这是伊丽莎白找人给你定做的吗？”伊万另一只手掐着基尔伯特的腰，他没有使用束腰，男性的骨骼结构比起女性来还是很不一样，但是服饰潮流变化极为迅速，才不过短短几年，女士之间也不再流行束腰，反而改为更加流畅的剪裁，基尔伯特身上的这件也不例外，没有束腰也依旧能将腰线勾勒出来。伊万把摩挲着基尔伯特锁骨的那只手收回来，转而从裙子下摆往上探，这种剪裁还有一个优势，他在心里笑得开心，并不会说与基尔伯特听，那就是穿脱更为方便，就像他现在想做的一样。他从大腿根部一路往上，绕过了重点部位来到腰间，伊万掐了一下基尔伯特，对方就吃痛地小声骂了他一句，自觉地往床上躺了下去。于是伊万的手继续前进，来到平坦的胸口，开在锁骨下方一点的圆领已经被蹂躏地往下扯了许多，基尔伯特大片的胸膛露了出来。伊万用手揉搓着基尔伯特的乳头，又在他耳边低声询问他为何不回自己的话，他没有错过对方脸上颜色非常艳丽的红晕，但他只扮演自己是一个得不到回答的可怜人，恳求基尔伯特应对他的愚蠢问题。

“呃……是她，是她自己给我做的……因为她需要确保我不会戏耍她。”基尔伯特咬着嘴唇尽量不让自己的呻吟泄漏出来，但是这好像并不是一件非常简单的事情，伊万的一条腿已经顶在他的下身，膝盖蹭着自己的性器，基尔伯特觉得自己的内裤有些紧，但他又顾虑着他的赌局。

“伊万……”

“嗯？”伊万仍在试图调起二人之间的气氛，他埋在基尔伯特的胸口慢吞吞地发出一个气音。

“我们不能……嗯……插进去，可以吗？我之后真的还有事，不仅仅是和伊丽莎白打赌……而且我本来不应该出现在这里。”基尔伯特艰难地撑起自己的上身，他捏着伊万后颈上的皮肤将他与自己拉开一点距离，他说出了很令人沮丧的话语，他当然知道，但是德国境内的确不会放他私自前来俄罗斯，而他偷跑来圣彼得堡过上一晚已经是底线了。况且伊万的尺寸，哦上帝啊，基尔伯特想到这里忍不住向下瞟了瞟伊万睡袍下面已经有些明显的鼓起，如果完全插入，他们做爱一整晚，他肯定来不及回到柏林。

“……你想怎么样，基尔伯特？”伊万眯起眼睛盯着他，不过他没有感受到恼怒，现在的事态有些有趣，基尔伯特已经兴奋了，而自己也是，他们不可能在此刻停下，以前没有，将来也不会有。他帮基尔伯特拉下了还戴在他头上的发带，果然对方还是保留更多男性特征更令他感到舒适，这就有了怪异的美感，阴与阳之间未达到完全平衡的矛盾，正是基尔伯特与伊万之间关系最好的代名词。这是一份让伊万沉溺其中的慢性毒药，他们在琥珀宫那日接吻时他就已经知晓，基尔伯特以为自己掌控他，他感觉自己纵容基尔伯特，他们互相试探着、对峙着，同时却又彼此交合、亲密，信任和盟友不是永恒的，但背叛与敌对也绝非天长地久。

伊万捧起基尔伯特的脸与他接吻，他们完全是相反的两个人，却又共同拥有这一项爱好，轻轻磨咬着嘴唇，像是在互相探究实力，在针锋相对，在吵架、在打斗，却又只是在做着这件情人之间才会去做的事情。基尔伯特便把舌头伸进伊万嘴里，像是在宣布主权，说自己要完全掌控他的伊万，他的俄罗斯，但是伊万未曾害怕，他用手指扣着基尔伯特的下巴，也用侵略性的进攻摆明他的力量与不容挑战的地位，掠夺着应当全然属于他的氧气。

可是普鲁士，属于他吗？伊万犹豫了，这便让基尔伯特钻了空，对方停下了接吻转而翻身跨坐到伊万身上，居高临下地看着比自己年轻一些的国家。

“你今天不太对劲。”基尔伯特挑起一边的眉毛，他很平静地指出这一点，他的语气中带着不容疑虑的质疑，逼迫伊万一定要回答上来。伊万便失了继续的兴致，他双手托着基尔伯特的臀部，轻声细语地让他先下来再说。基尔伯特也没了挑逗伊万的乐趣，他有些担忧，自己有一阵没看到对方，希望伊万没事才好，于是他换了一个话题。

“你有没有什么衣服可以让我穿一下，我不想继续看到这条裙子，那个疯婆娘让我头疼。”基尔伯特一边爬下床一边走向伊万的衣橱，他那句话并不是什么询问，他只是告知伊万自己要借用他的衣服。他拉开衣柜挑选起来，冷气的味道让他感到心情再次愉悦，于是他找到一件足够宽松的古典式衬衫，袖子宽大似笼状，袖口又恰好能贴近他的手腕而不至于勒紧，纯白的布料上没有过多复杂的装饰与印花，基尔伯特十分满意，将那衣服从衣架上取出，在自己身上比划了一下。他背对着伊万脱去了自己的长裙，伊万半躺在床上便能看到对方光裸的臀部，削瘦，不似女性的丰满，也不好看，脂肪很少反而多是肌肉，而基尔伯特的腰窝开始有一道横贯背部的伤痕，是刀伤，伊万仍能记得弗朗西斯带给对方的那次重伤。伊万懒洋洋地靠着枕头，轻佻地朝对方的背影吹了一个口哨，基尔伯特穿好伊万的衬衫之后转过身来，他没有穿裤子，整个下身被遮在了过大的衣衫下摆后面，就光着两条同样精瘦的大腿向床铺再次走来。伊万觉得他的大腿白得发光，后悔自己刚刚还是没有听从基尔伯特的劝阻而打开了房间里的灯。

伊万拍拍自己身边的被窝示意基尔伯特上来，个子小点的国家跳上床亲了一下伊万的眼皮，伊万扯出一个微笑，但是那笑意并没有传到他的眼睛里去，他有些累了，刚刚与基尔伯特的一通无果的折腾将他刚从沐浴中恢复的些微精力都消耗光了，他就想赶快睡觉。但是有基尔伯特在身边，伊万刚疲惫合上的眼又猛然睁开，他想到有个东西没有拿给对方，第二天兴许会太过匆忙。基尔伯特小小地被吓了一下，问他怎么了，伊万拉开床头柜的抽屉找到一个玻璃瓶，递给自己枕边的人。

“这是之前纪念罗曼诺夫王朝统治三百周年的献礼，送给亚历山德拉的香水，我帮你留了一份。”伊万用眼神示意着基尔伯特打开来闻闻，于是基尔伯特好奇地照做了，他喷了一点在空气中，佛手柑与橙花的脂粉香味将他们二人包裹起来。这是个颇为女性化的香味，本不适合基尔伯特这样的人，可是他却钟意了起来，兴高采烈地将瓶子放在他这一端的床头柜，扑抱住了伊万。

“这可是给皇后的礼物，你可还喜欢？”伊万轻笑着抓过基尔伯特的手与他十指相扣，他抓得紧紧的，生怕对方转眼就从自己身边溜走，可是基尔伯特是黑鹫，普鲁士闪着骄傲的光芒，又怎么会是轻易能够栓住的笼中鸟呢？伊万细细吻着他与基尔伯特相扣的指关节，只希望这一晚能够再长久一些。

“她有个别名，又叫‘皇后花束’，你又喜欢什么花呢基尔伯特？”伊万呢喃着，像是在问话基尔伯特，却又更像是在问自己。他知道基尔伯特的回答，那会是矢车菊，大簇大簇的开满山坡的蓝色小花，那么他会喜欢向日葵么？会和自己一样喜欢向日葵么？伊万又不确定了，从俄罗斯与德意志对立开始他就觉得自己要失去基尔伯特了，不，他从未拥有过他，那人未曾回应过他的呼唤，在他辗转反侧的时候，在他不得不目睹血腥残暴的宫廷斗争的时候，基尔伯特未曾回应他低声的呼唤。

“我喜欢矢车菊……”基尔伯特轻声说着，同时他又把自己的另一只手放到他们交叠在一块儿的手上，“……但同时我也很喜欢向日葵。我希望有一日可以与你一同去看很久之前的那片花田，我们能再次到达那里的。”

基尔伯特的话令伊万吃惊，他抬起头来，不知道自己该用那种表情面对他的情人，可能他哭了，因为基尔伯特正用手掌蹭着他的眼下，帮他拭去眼眶中再也盛不下的泪水。他想，他幻想，如果俄普的联盟能一直存在那该多好啊，可是伊万知道，信任和盟友不是永恒的，但背叛与敌对也绝非天长地久。


End file.
